Gaming peripheral devices or other haptically-enabled devices can include triggers used to control events that occur during game play. Conventionally, haptic effects on the triggers cannot be felt at all (e.g., when the device does not include the necessary hardware/software to render the haptic effects), or in certain situations (e.g., when an individual is not touching the triggers, or when an individual grounds the triggers by extending the triggers to a physical limit of the trigger's range of movement).